


Red means Danger

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Hair Park Jihoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Daniel wakes up not knowing where Jihoon went only to know he'll be back with a dangerous red hair





	Red means Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pjhjigglypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjhjigglypuff/gifts).



> Hiiiiii~
> 
> So this was a prompt sent in to my DMs by Ms. @PJHjigglypuff -nim so I'll gift this to her. This is my first time doing a prompt for people and also my first time writing a PWP/Porn Without Plot so I'm sorry if this was unsatisfactory. Lmao
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

 

Daniel won't stay still and kept rolling left and right on his bed. He was bored. He can just open his laptop and start playing PUBG but his boyfriend, his gaming partner, Park Jihoon has not graced his presence since this morning. He woke up to Seongwu's noise earlier and goes to look for the younger immediately to say his good morning and hopefully deliver his morning kiss. But as soon he entered their room on the same floor, Woojin greeted him by saying Jihoon went out early in the morning.

He thrashes on his bed again out of frustration.

“Daniel can you stop doing that? Let me sleep I have a schedule later.”

“Hyung do you know where Jihoon went?”

“Is this what this is all about? Geez he’s your boyfriend how should I know?”

“Exactly? I’m his boyfriend but he didn’t tell me things?”

“What are you so mad about? I’m sure he just went to eat outside or maybe bought stuff. He’ll be back.”

“But it’s almost afternoon? Woojin said he went out early in the morning.”

“Daniel, Jihoon is not a baby for crying out loud.”

“He’s MY baby!”

“Oh god! Not this again. Look, just go jack off in the bathroom I don’t care just clean it. You won’t be getting it until Jihoon comes home.”

“W-what are you talking about you pervert!” Daniel exclaimed and throws a pillow on Seongwu.

“He says.” Seongwu retorts.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel: Jihoonie~

Jihoon: Uh hyung?

Daniel: Where are u :(

Jihoon: I’m at the salon.

Daniel: Salon? Why?

Jihoon: I’m getting my hair done silly. What do you do in the salon?

Daniel: Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve come with… :(

Jihoon: Ah but it’s a surprise tho?

Daniel: Surprise? For what? We haven’t even set a date for comeback?

Jihoon: Just…wait for me okay? I’ll be back soon.

 

 

Daniel sighs and gave up. He drops his hand to his side together with his phone.

_What if Jihoon won’t be back soon as he said? I should’ve just done what Seonwgu hyung told me. Ugh! But I can’t even get it up without Jihoon!_

Daniel, for the last time, thrashes in his bed and finally succumbing to sleep. Days off rarely comes to them anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it’s a boyfriend instinct but Daniel jerks up when he thinks Jihoon just entered the building. He realized he was still in his pyjamas since this morning so he rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

As soon as he got out of shower, he grabbed his phone and quickly types in a message to Jihoon.

 

Daniel: Hey baby, are you home?

Jihoon: Heol I just had goose bumps. I just entered my room!

Daniel: I smelled Jihoon so…

Jihoon: Smelled. Haha are you really a puppy?

Daniel: Your puppy!

Jihoon: Stop~

Daniel: Can I come to your room? Is Woojin there?

Jihoon: Yeah he’s here. I’ll go there give me sec…

Daniel: Hurry! I miss you!

Jihoon: Okay! I miss you too <3.

 

 

 

Daniel quickly fixes the mess of a room he’s in. Thankful that Seongwu hyung had schedules today so he’ll be alone with Jihoon.

Knock. Knock.

Daniel sprints to the door to welcome his guest but only to shock himself of the sight.

“Hi hyung!”

Jihoon has red hair and Daniel swears he just showered with cold water just now but he felt beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck and on his forehead.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Jihoon said and Daniel realized he was dumbstruck.

“H-huh? Yeah sure!”

Jihoon lets himself in and Daniel’s eyes follow the back of the younger as he walks inside. Jihoon was wearing his casual jogging pants and a loose shirt but that red hair looked so distracting and makes him feel things.

Jihoon plops himself on Seongwu’s bed which made his body bounce. Daniel gulped.

“What have you been doing this day, hyung? Did you already play?”

 “H-huh? N-no! I was waiting for you.” Daniel was still standing on the door and slowly turns back to Jihoon, locking the door behind him.

Jihoon then pushed himself up and is now sitting with his elbows for support.

“Let’s play then! I can just use Seongwu hyung’s laptop or do you want me to go and get—“

“No wait!”

“Hyung?”

_That hair is so distractingly hot!_

“Your hair…”

“Oh this?” Jihoon ruffles his newly dyed hair.

“Do you like it?”

_Like it? Oh my god I’m holding it in right now._

“Y-yeah…”

Daniel then felt something below and imaginary sirens ran through his head. It meant warning. He immediately sat on the floor trying to hide the boner that was starting to form under his shorts.

“Hyung are you okay? Why are you sweating?” Jihoon goes to the floor and approaches him.

_Fuck._

Jihoon puts the back of his palm on Daniel’s forehead that sent sparks of electricity through his spine.

Jihoon looks beautiful and sexy on normal days even without his red hair or even any color he puts on his head but red really lives up to its name.

 

“You don’t have fever though? Are you okay? Do you feel anything bad?” Jihoon said, hand still on Daniel’s skin.

“J-Jihoon ah…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I touch your hair?”

Jihoon gave him a confused look but offers his head anyway. Daniel twirls a strand of the younger’s hair with a finger. It’s still as soft as he remembers it. Then he goes to brush a part of it with his full hands. The smell of shampoo brushes his nose along with Jihoon’s own scent which he’s very familiar with.

He then goes to palm a handful of Jihoon’s locks a little too forced that the younger’s head was pulled back slightly. Daniel wanted to believe he was just hearing things but did Jihoon moan?

“H-hyung…”

Jihoon’s head was slightly tilted due to Daniel’s grab on his hair making his neck exposed and Daniel won’t even deny that he’s turned on and his boner is nowhere near controllable now.

“J-Jihoon-ah…”

“Pull harder hyung…” Jihoon said with one of his eyes closed.

_Fuck he’s so hot._

“Like this?” Daniel did what he was asked and Jihoon’s neck is more exposed than ever as if it was inviting him to suck and leave marks on it.

“Mmmh.”

Daniel was stunned for a moment. Surely, that was already a sign for him to do something but he just couldn’t move. The view in front of him is making him a stone.

“Were you waiting for me to do this hyung?” Jihoon said and smirked.

Daniel could only manage to nod and gulped.

“You’re already hard just by this? My poor hyung must’ve had it rough this morning hmm?”

Daniel pulls off his trademark puppy eyes and nods at the younger’s words.

“Why are you so cute and a pervert at the same time? Stop pulling my hair and kiss me, hyung.”

“O-okay…”

And they did. It was a heated one and oh how Daniel wanted this since this morning. Although he and Jihoon would snuck kisses between schedules and even behind dressing rooms but nothing beats a room alone to themselves without having to worry if somebody will go in and sees them making out.

Jihoon’s mouth is delicious like it has always been. Sweet and soft both inside and out. Daniel sometimes wonders if he’ll ever get tired of this taste; never.

Jihoon moans in between and his hands started traveling Daniel’s back, to his chest, to his abs and it made its way in his shorts grabbing his length.

Daniel moaned at the contact but didn’t break the kiss. Unfortunately Jihoon did.

“It’s so hard, hyung!” Jihoon chuckled.

“It’s your fault!”

“Why is it my fault?”

“You left without telling me! We could’ve done a quickie before you left!”

“Well, is a quickie what you want?”

“Fuck no! You look so hot in that red hair I’d do more than just a quickie to you.”

“Pervert!”

“You love it.”

Jihoon didn’t answer and goes back to kissing Daniel. His hands still on his manhood, rubbing.

“Mmmh Jihoon-ah.”

Daniel, on the other hand grabs a handful of Jihoon’s cherry colored hair and pulls them back just like what he did earlier and goes to suck on the younger’s neck.

“Ahh hyung~”

Jihoon must’ve felt good that he started rubbing Daniel’s a bit faster than before. He had to stop what he’s doing to warn the younger.

“Fuck Jihoon if you do that I’m gonna cum!”

“Sorry.” Jihoon said and stopped rubbing.

“Should we go to the bed?”

“Your bed’s too high! Let’s just do it here.”

“But the floor’s hard…”

“Get a pillow from your bed. We’re not doing it on Seongwu hyung’s bed oh my god.”

“Fine.” Daniel then goes to climb on the top bunk to get all his pillows and throws them at Jihoon.

“Hurry up, hyung!”

“Okay! Do you think I’m not in a hurry too?”

Daniel jumps from the ladder of the bed and quickly removes his shirt. Jihoon lied down and puts a pillow on his head and started removing his shirt as well. Daniel has seen Jihoon like this numerous time but it’s as if he’s seeing this for the first time, every time and he’s still awed.

“You look so sexy right now, damn it Jihoon.”

“You’re not bad yourself, hyung. You’re sexier as always. Makes me want to rid—“

Daniel did not let Jihoon finish his sentence with another kiss although he knows what erotic words are gonna come out of those beautiful lips.

He goes back to lick and suck Jihoon’s jaw down to his neck finally leaving marks like he wanted to do earlier. He wants the world to know this masterpiece of a boy is his and his only. They had sex almost at any chance given but Daniel is always hungry for Jihoon. He makes him crazy.

Daniel savours Jihoon’s collarbone, his chest and nips at the pinkish tit. Jihoon’s moans are getting louder and he is more determined to make the younger feel nothing but pleasure. As he go lower Jihoon’s body, Daniel pulls the jogging pants the younger was wearing. He was surprised how Jihoon’s shaft sprang up.

“Jihoon! Were you not wearing any underwear all this time?”

“Uhh? Yes? I thought you noticed?”

“What the hell? You went out the hallway with just this? What if someone saw you?”

“No one did, okay? And I’m a man wouldn’t it be more weird if they didn’t see a bulge on my pants?”

“Point made but you were expecting this.”

“I was trying my luck, I knew you’d do it anyways.”

“You’re naughty.”

“You love me.”

Daniel went up to peck Jihoon’s lips and started rubbing the younger’s length. He then goes back below to put the glistening head in his mouth.

“Aahh hyung~”

Daniel’s mouth went up and down Jihoon’s pulling out at intervals making a loud pop sound that reaches the four walls of the room. After a while, he grabbed the inner part of Jihoon’s legs and inserts his thumb on the younger’s hole.

“Mmmm…”

Daniel’s mouth and finger moved in a rhythm as he pleasures the younger. Jihoon moves his hips up and down to match the older’s tempo.

“Daniel hyung…”

“Should I put it in now?”

“Oh god yes! Please, hyung…”

“But what should we do, I ran out of condom.” It’s kind of embarrassing to say because it tells how much they’re doing this almost every day that they run out of rubber at times.

“Just put it in hyung, it’s not like it’s the first time…”

Jihoon hangs his arms around Daniel’s neck said in a low tone: “…I want you inside me full and raw anyway.”

Daniel blushed at the younger’s teasing and immediately tugs his own shorts down in a rush because this is making him insane. He places it’s head on Jihoon’s entrance pushed in slowly. The younger winced in pain and bit his lower lip.

“A bit more, Jihoon…”

“Aahhhh~”

Daniel pushed more until it was all in. He goes in to hug Jihoon below, face snuck on the crook of the younger’s neck. Jihoon clings to Daniel as they catch their breath.

“It’s all in baby. Are you okay?” Daniel whispers.

Jihoon nods in response and Daniel started thrusting slowly. He heard the sound of their skin clapped once, twice until the older started feeling the warmth of Jihoon’s insides making him want to go more and want more.

Jihoon’s leg flew to wrap Daniel’s waist as they pick up the pace.

“Daniel hyung…Uuhhh…”

“Yes, Jihoon…uuuhh…”

Daniel goes faster and rougher as the moan louder and louder. He goes in to kiss Jihoon to control the noise then when he felt he’s near his climax, his other hand goes to rub Jihoon’s shaft. The younger’s head threw back as a reaction.

“Oh god! Yes! Hyung that feels good. You feel so good inside me.”

“Jihoon I’m close…”

“Don’t pull out! Just come inside me.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, I want you to fill me in hyung.”

_Fuck that was so hot!_

Daniel then goes to thrust harder and faster and rubs Jihoon at the same speed. He’s finally feeling something in his stomach. He goes for a push as he fills the younger with his fluid. Ribbons of white squirts out of Jihoon as well as they ride their orgasm together. Daniel pulls out and white sticky liquid flows out of the younger’s hole.

Daniel went to lie on Jihoon’s side as they gasp for air.

“That was…” It was Daniel.

“…fun? I guess?” Jihoon continued.

“You still up for that game?”

“Heck yeah let’s just rest for a bit and I’ll go get my laptop after we clean.”

“You’re not wearing underwear! You’re staying here.”

“What will change? Later after we’re done playing I’ll still go back to my room wearing only my pants.”

“Then I’ll go get your laptop and then get you underwear.”

“You’re not going through my underwear, hyung.”

“Yes, I will. What’s there not to see anyway?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Jihoon slaps Daniel’s chest jokingly.

“By the way, when are you changing your hair color again?”

“It hasn’t been a day hyung, why? I thought you liked it?”

“I do but it’s dangerous. It makes me want to do things to you every time I see it.”

“Then I’m not changing it.”

“You sly! Come here!”

Daniel tackles Jihoon and the room was filled with the noises of their laughter.

 

 

-FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooommf~
> 
> I never thought I'd really write PWP in my ao3 life but that's that. kekeke
> 
> Also, I'm still working on the last chapter of my revenge au so it should be up soon, hopefully. Please support Wanna One forever!
> 
> ^.^


End file.
